


Cover Thief

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle has a habit which causes Rumple much annoyance.





	Cover Thief

Cover Thief

A/AN: Just a random fluffy O/S which popped in my head ;)

Rumpelstiltskin loved his wee wife to bits. However, Belle had a habit which drove him mad. They would settle down in bed at night; he'd often go over his ledgers while she read. Sometimes they occupied themselves with marital activities, while other times they merely kissed goodnight. They would each tuck the covers securely over themselves, and he would spoon himself behind her. During the middle of the night they would often disentangle. He would end up on the left and she the right. He would find himself in a deep, dreamless state, until he felt a cool draft. It was the middle of winter which meant Maine was bitter cold. Despite the faithful radiator warming the house, it was still too enormous to keep the entire mansion heated. Three extra blankets and a quilt were draped over their bed in wintertime, and Belle had managed to steal every inch of cover.

He'd awoken abruptly, his teeth chattering. He glanced over at his wife, cocooned snuggly within the entirety of their bedspread. He sighed, reaching for one of the blankets. When he tried to snatch one away, she growled in her sleep, wrenching it away from him. What in the heck was she even dreaming about!? Was she fighting a Yarogui in her sleep again?

He scooted out of bed, biting back a curse as his feet met the cold hardwood. He tiptoed quietly to the closet, pulled out a folded quilt from the top shelf and climbed back into bed. He laid the quilt over him, relishing its warmth. It was heavy and would provide him with a substantial amount of heat until morning. He eventually dozed back off. An hour and a half later, he awoke from a dream of being cold and frozen during the winter when he was still a poor spinner. He and Bae had barely enough wood to keep the house warm. How they'd managed to survive those bitter winters he didn't know. His eyes fluttered open. He reached for the quilt, noting it was gone. He glanced over at his wife, sighing, defeated. His quilt had joined her self-made cocoon of other blankets. He rubbed his bleary eyes, deciding it was time to retaliate. 

He inhaled sharply, reaching for the quilt, yanking it away from the beauty. She pulled back, thrashing and tugging in her sleep. But he'd pulled too hard, and she went tumbling off the bed. He gasped, clamoring to his side, clenching his eyes shut, and pretending to be asleep.

"Oof!" He heard her say.

He felt the mattress dip with her weight. She'd crawled back into bed and was silently rearranging the bedding. He thought he was in the clear until she whacked him in the head with a feather pillow. His mouth twitched into a smirk.

"This means war," he remarked, rising up off the mattress and pinning her to the bed. He held her wrists loosely within his grasp. 

"Did you really think I was that daft, Rumple? To believe you thought I'd rolled out of bed of my own accord. That has never happened in my lifetime," she scoffed, her expression playful. 

"There's always a first time for everything, dearest," he grinned, reaching out to tickle her sides. 

"Rumple! You naughty, imp!" she giggled, attempting to wriggle free. 

"Not until you promise to stop stealing all of my covers, sweetheart!" he answered, tickling her bare feet. 

"Fine, I surrender!" she relented, nearly kicking him in the face. He ducked away, halting his tickling assault. 

"Good, because this house is freezing!" he lamented, releasing her from his grasp.

She gazed up at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well, you know, we're both awake, so why not share some body heat?" she remarked suggestively. 

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as she reached for the row of buttons on his nightshirt. "You mean, you want to? It's 3:00 A.M., and we both have to work," he objected. 

She pulled him forward, silencing him with her lips. "A little spontaneous lovemaking can be added to the agenda, can't it?" she asked, smoothing her hands over the planes of his chest.

He shuddered as her hand dipped into the waistband of his pajamas, cupping his flaccid member. He returned her gentle ministrations with a hard kiss on the mouth. Tongues and teeth dueled as they ripped away each others garments. A night of cover stealing led to a night of passion. 

From then on, whenever Belle stole the covers, he didn't mind so much, because when she awoke she was usually in the mood for more pleasurable activities, and even if she wasn't, it was still a good excuse to snuggle back up together through the remainder of the night.


End file.
